In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,813 and 5,644,139, which are incorporated herein by reference thereto, there is disclosed apparatus and method for forming a scanned electronic image which includes an imaging sensor and at least one navigation sensor. A hand held scanning device is moved over the object to be "scanned" or "captured". The hand held scanning devices disclosed in the above-identified patents are of a rectangular configuration having relatively planar surfaces. While not illustrated in these patents, the hand held scanning devices are provided with control buttons that are on either side of the image display portion thereof. It is desirable that these control buttons be not exposed to any accidental operation.